Affection
by Sygis
Summary: Just some SaboLu fluff. Luffy reassuring Sabo that he's loved and vice versa.


**A/N: This is another one of my Tumblr fics. I've written many SaboLu and AceLu fics, but I usually don't post them on here. I forget why. But I decided I wanted to start leaving some more of my fics on here so here we go. A LOT of my fics are romantic. I do like non-romance fics as well, but I was kind of having a bad time with romance genre for a while so I think I've been writing a lot of it much more frequently again ^^. This is ROMANTIC SaboLu, so don't read it if you don't like that. Goodbye~ :D **

* * *

><p>He waited so long for the moment, oh so long. How he got dragged along to the other's ship and was on a bed with HIM, he didn't know. He just simply knew that if Luffy wanted something done, it'd be done, no questions asked. Sabo loved that about him. He wasn't going to put up a fight either. It simply wasn't worth it. There were so many things he wanted to say but he should have known by now that showing was much better than telling, especially when it came to Luffy. The way Luffy reciprocated everything with just as much, if not more affection, made his heart beat quicken and his face grew warmer. He fascinated him beyond belief and he didn't mind getting lost in those deep dark eyes that were his light at the end of any tunnel.<p>

That's what Luffy was, _his light_. He was probably the light to every other person he encountered as well. It made him a bit jealous to know that he had missed out on so many years of smiles and giggles, goofiness and adventures. _Time heals all_, he had heard that saying so many times. He honestly believed it didn't. He'd always go back to remembering the things he missed out on, the things he wasn't there for. He wasn't there for either of his brothers...That was a permanent scar that would stay with him forever, but Luffy was the one who carried the actual scar. It hurt him deeply, but Luffy made it less painful. Luffy reassured him that he was real. Sabo promised himself that he'd make sure to be there for his little brother. Nothing would get in his way this time around. He would make the impossible, possible. He wouldn't let anything else harm him.

The soft, slow, and tender kisses. The warm touches and long embraces, he longed for them all and he was receiving them along with giving them. There was no rush, no rush at all. He wanted to enjoy this moment. It was the happiest of moments. Sabo cupped Luffy's face and leaned in closer. The dark haired boy could only giggle at the kisses he received. The blond trailed kisses along the boy's face until he reached Luffy's neck. He spent more time on his neck as he gave some quick nibbles. Luffy felt Sabo's soft blond locks of hair on him and it gave him a slight tickling sensation, but the blond's lips tickled him more. He didn't mind any of it in the slightest.

The boy felt like home to the blond and he was beyond happy to be back with his brother. Luffy hummed contently at the given affection. The blond continued trailing kisses on the boy. Sabo slid his hands down the Luffy's sides feeling every inch of skin underneath the red vest and Luffy couldn't help but jump and giggle some more as he nuzzled back in response.

The boy lifted Sabo's face towards him.

"I missed Sabo a lot" Luffy gave the blond a kiss on the nose and grinned.

Sabo smiled back and couldn't help but press his lips against the other again. If he could, he'd kiss him all day long. Luffy's lips were his addiction and Luffy thought Sabo's lips felt nice as well. Sabo's lips belonged with his, after all. If he told his younger brother about kissing him all day, he had a feeling Luffy would jump to the challenge enthusiastically though. The thought made him chuckle into the kiss and the vibrations felt a bit soothing to the dark haired boy. Sabo leaned a bit back, away from the boy afterward.

"I-I missed you...so much, Lu. I-I'm...s-sorry." Sabo could feel the tears forcing their way through his eyes. He didn't want to break down. Not now. They were having such a perfect moment, but he couldn't help it. A part of him felt he didn't deserve all this affection and he didn't deserve to show his affection to the other either.

Luffy knew exactly how Sabo felt. He didn't need explanations. He just wanted his brother to be happy with him too. He didn't want him saying all these apologetic things, when he knew that if Sabo could have, he would have been around. He could feel how much Sabo loved him through every display of affection.

"Sabo did nothing wrong, I don't know why he's apologizing. I always knew Sabo loved me~" The dark haired boy pulled the blond closer and wrapped his arms around his older brother. He started licking the tears off of him.

Sabo flinched a bit. "Lu! What-"

"I wanted Sabo to stop feeling sad." The boy stated bluntly.

Sabo smiled and lightly chuckled feeling embarrassed as he leaned into the other's chest.

"I am happy. I'm finally with you again, Luffy." He ran his fingers through the other's dark hair and it felt so comforting to do that

"Then don't cry anymore! Shishishi~"

The blond couldn't help but laugh again. Who would have thought that his little brother who used to be a crybaby would be telling him to not cry anymore? There was so much he felt he needed to catch up on indeed. But right now, right at that exact moment, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

"You're still so funny as usual, Luffy. Licking my tears? Only you."

They both had laughed in unison this time around. They enjoyed one another's company as some of Luffy's crew mates could hear the laughter coming from inside the room. It relieved them. When they first encountered the blond he was a bit distant and not one for many words. They wondered why seeing as he looked like a friendly person. They didn't know much, but it was obvious that Sabo was precious to their captain. So knowing that the two were okay was a good sign.

Robin had a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"Hm? What's wrong Robin?" Nami asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that our captain and Sabo would have had a more _passionate_ reunion. I just assumed that when Luffy pulled Sabo to the room, well-"

"She knows something we don't. But I don't want to know anymore." Usopp whispered as he suspiciously eyed the dark haired woman.

Nami sighed. She wasn't going to even ask anymore questions because she already had a feeling what the dark haired woman was referring to. She was curious, but not_ that_ curious. She could always get answers out of Luffy later on. Little did they know that after all the cuddles, kisses, and tears, both men had dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was for you Kristen 3. I'm sorry I posted it on Tumblr. You probably didn't get to see it. I hope this cheered you up though. Leave me a review so I at least know you're okay my dear. **


End file.
